


Dawn Will Rise

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kyra Solo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Badass Lando Calrissian, Childbirth, Daddy Kylo Ren, Deconstruction, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex, Grandmother Leia Organa, Heavy Angst, I hope, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mama Bear Rey, Mama Rey, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Mistaken inferences of rape/non-con, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parents Kylo Ren/Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Rey (Star Wars), References to nonconsensual abortion, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric, Reylo Baby, implied Finn/Rey - Freeform, in a really screwed up way, in which I take Rian Johnson’s comments literally, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An alternate night on Ach-To has life-changing consequences.





	Dawn Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Other 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I’ve heard quite a few rumors about Kylo and Rey having a child in Episode IX. I’m not Reylo’s biggest fan, but I figured that I’d explore the ramifications of them having a baby.

“It can’t be.”  
  
Rey wasn’t an idiot. She knew what exactly would happen if a man and a woman had sex, but how was it possible when the only sex they’d had was over the Force Bond? It couldn’t be. And yet the test had come back positive.   
  
Kalonia looked at her solemnly. “Rey...was there anyone who you...”  
  
Rey nodded. She doubted she could look Kalonia in the eye right now. She could remember, the scramble of limbs and the heated press of skin against skin, her biting her lip to make sure none of the nuns on the island (or Force forbid, Luke) heard her.   
  
Kalonia didn’t press any more, though the look in her eyes said it all. Rey couldn’t help but feel her blood boiling even as Kalonia’s worry pressed through the Force; did she think Kylo Ren would stoop as low as to actually _rape_ her?   
  
He’d done so many other terrible things. But he hadn’t raped her. They’d fallen together out of a need for comfort...but he hadn’t done that to her. He never would.   
  
Rey walked out of medbay, feeling for all intents and purposes like she had been hit by a runaway speeder. She wasn’t just Kylo Ren’s former lover. She was now the mother to his child.   
  
***  
  
It was night when she heard the familiar sound that was almost like it had been skipping, and she didn’t turn around. “Leave me be.”  
  
“You think I have a choice in the matter?”  
  
Rey turned to look at Kylo Ren. He wore a mask — a new one, she noticed.   
  
“You don’t need that,” she said. “Why do you wear that ridiculous thing?”  
  
Kylo paused, before unmasking, slowly. Now Rey could see why he wore the mask. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in a while ever since the Battle of Crait. He looked at her, really looked at her. “That night we had...you’re pregnant, aren’t you?”  
  
Rey was quiet.   
  
“You are.” Kylo took a deep breath in. “You’re not going to be safe with the Resistance.”  
  
“And you think I’d be safer with you?”  
  
Kylo was silent. Then, “No. Hux...would do anything to hurt you as well. But Rey...if the Resistance knew whose child it was, they’d likely kill it.”  
  
“My child is not ‘it’.”  
  
“Them, then.”   
  
Silence. Outside, everyone else fortunately seemed to be focused on other things. Thank the Force for that. Rey didn’t want anyone seeing this.   
  
“You want to be affiliated with them?” Kylo said. “Murderers, traitors, thieves? Do you really think that you’d be safe here?”  
  
“What about you, Ben? Would you be safe with the First Order?”  
  
“I’ve come far enough. You could too.”  
  
Finn’s voice cut in in that moment. “Rey? Is everything all right?”  
  
Kylo had vanished. The Force Bond had, for the moment, cut off, and Rey was left alone in her room. Alone except for Finn. She looked at him.   
  
“Finn,” she said, “There’s something I have to tell you.”  
  
***  
  
They reached Bespin, and from there, they could rest. When she could, Rey wrote down what was happening over the course of those months if only for the baby she now bore. The practical route was to get rid of it — to get rid of her, Rey corrected herself. (Medics on Bespin had confirmed that the baby was a girl) Even if she wasn’t bearing Kylo’s baby, she wasn’t fit to be a mother, let alone at nineteen. She wasn’t equipped. She barely had any parental role models — her parents had been alcoholics (and stars, if she ended up doing to her baby what her parents had done to her...), Han had been like a father to her but he was dead now. Leia was like a mother to her but she hated her son now; how would she react to her own granddaughter?   
  
There were so many reasons she could get rid of the baby. And yet...  
  
And yet if there was one piece of good to come out of her twisted relationship with Ben, it was this little girl.   
  
She sat on her bed, a hand on her belly. Finn was with her, and she smiled faintly. “Hey, little one,” she said. “I’m your mama. I can’t promise that everything will be okay, but there is beauty in the galaxy. I know there is. There’s plenty of light and good there, and the dark can never quite snuff it out.”  
  
There was a fluttering kick against her stomach and she wrinkled her nose, smiling a bit.   
  
“Can I...” Finn began.   
  
Rey nodded. Finn put a hand to her belly and laughed, startled. “She’s a lot like her mother, isn’t she?”  
  
Rey laughed despite herself. It was one of those times she could laugh, even now.   
  
***  
  
The news reports trickled in. Kylo Ren was only getting stronger, attacking world after world and bringing it to its knees. Rey could still remember that day on the _Supremacy_ when the tatters of Ben’s sanity had simply left. _We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy!_  
  
It seemed that order was being carried out. Horror, death, destruction...that was what Ben wrought, even now.   
  
And then there was Leia. Rey could feel her disappointment in her son — a yawning chasm of it. It shouldn’t have hurt to see, and yet there it was.   
  
***  
  
It was later that Rey gave birth on the Milennium Falcon even as it fled Bespin. She had gone into labor when she had felt Kylo — urgent, worried, and willing to destroy everything in his path if it meant that he would get to the baby and Rey...if only for his daughter’s sake.   
  
Everything burned. Bespin burned — Rey could feel it. Kylo was bombing Bespin, and fortunately there were enough refugees that Lando could fit in the Falcon. And it hurt — a whole city in the clouds destroyed, the straining as she tried to push the baby further as Kalonia wanted. They were in hyperspace, and yet Rey feared Kylo would somehow find them. Hurt the baby. He wouldn’t have the baby. He just wouldn’t...  
  
Finally, there was a wail that split the air. Kalonia sighed. “Well, Rey,” she said, “She’s here. She’s been a difficult girl, I’ll say that much...”  
  
Rey watched even as Kalonia cleaned her and swaddled her, a writhing, red-faced creature with her face screwed up, shrieking like the winds of a Jakku sandstorm. Rey eventually took her and rocked her.   
  
“Hey, sweetheart,” she said. “I’m your mama. Welcome to the galaxy.”  
  
The baby looked at her. She looked almost like Ben, Rey thought, with her black hair and expressive eyes — she didn’t know if they would darken as she got older or stay that way, but she looked so much like Ben. It was like in her arms, there was hope. Hope for Ben, hope for the galaxy.   
  
Finn practically burst in. “Rey,” he said. “Are you...”  
  
He paused. Then, “You didn’t really tell me everything.” Soft, but clearly hurt all in one. Rey didn’t blame him.   
  
Rey sighed. “I was foolish, Finn...”   
  
“What really happened, Rey?”  
  
Rey told him. She owed him the truth. Finn, meanwhile...if there was a more palpable look of shock and hurt, Rey would be hard-pressed to find it.   
  
“You and him...?”  
  
“It was one night. It...didn’t end well.” Rey sighed. “I can’t keep her, Finn. I love her with all my heart, but she won’t be safe.”  
  
“You think Kylo will hurt her?”  
  
Rey nodded. “Or worse.”  
  
The baby fussed in Rey’s arms. Rey could feel it, through the Force — her daughter wasn’t just hungry, but upset. She sighed. “Finn...you may want to turn around.”  
  
And even as the baby nursed, Rey wondered what to name her. She had to name her. Her mother’s name had been Karanna, but naming her daughter after her drunken, troubled mother felt wrong. She doubted she was willing to forgive her mother yet. The same with her father. Hana, after Han? Leia?   
  
She looked down at her daughter, little, vulnerable, innocent. Everything Ben should have been, everything Ben could be. Everything they both could have been.   
  
Once the baby had had her fill, and Rey had burped her, she fell asleep in Rey’s arms. Finn looked at her, clearly conflicted. “She reminds me so much of...him...”  
  
“She won’t be like him, Finn,” Rey said. “I know it.” A beat. “She’s not me, and she’s not Ben. She’s her own being.”  
  
“What are you going to name her?”  
  
Rey paused. In her mind, there was so much hope and belief. Hope for Ben, still, and hope for the galaxy. She had seen the future long after they’d come down from their twisted moment of comfort sex.  
  
“Kyra. Her name is Kyra."  
  
It fit, really. The best of them both, the best of their lives. Rey could only hope that her daughter was safe, no matter what it took. 


End file.
